Different Ending To Winter Soldier's Daughter
by Logan'slover
Summary: Audrey and Ward are not soul bonds. All Marvel movies and some comics will be included in this story. Hank Pym, the Fantastic Four, X-Men, Captain America, Agents of SHIELD, Guardians of the Galaxy, and any other group that I want to included. Hopefully you like this one just as much as you like the other one.
1. Chapter 1: Review

**Hello everyone. I've decided to change Winter Soldier's Daughter. In the new one, Audrey and Ward do not have a soul bond. Ward will be included in the story but will be like the Marvel Agents of SHIELD, hopefully. This first chapter is all the chapters of Winter Soldier's Daughter until the soul bond dream. So hopefully you like.**

 **CHAPTER 1:**

Unable to sleep, I walk through the hallways of SHIELD headquarters. My left fingers trail along the wall, making me feel safer. All the hallways look the same, making me get lost easily. Though I also have a map of the place.

 _I arrived here earlier today, about six pm. Director Fury took me to my room and explained about SHIELD, saying that I have to keep it quiet. He also gave me the map, knowing that I have trouble remembering anything._

 _For my Senior Project, I did receptionist. My principle, Mister Jones, decided that I would go to SHIELD. He said that my school work will be emailed to me and that it would be ok because I always have my work done on time._

 _Less than three hours later, I was sitting on a Quinjet, heading to Manhattan. The Black Widow and Hawkeye were flying the craft. Agent Coulson was sitting with me in the passenger area. He didn't talk at all, though I could tell he was curious._

 _At the Headquarters, I followed Coulson to Fury's office. Shown inside, I sat down as Fury stared at me with his eye. It was unnerving, which was ok because I have read about Fury's reputation. I tried not to move around too much._

 _Luckily for me, I was able to talk, though my voice wasn't much louder than a whisper. My throat muscles were damaged when I was buried alive. Usually when I get scared or really hurt, than my voice goes away for a while._

Because I am from a different dimension. In my dimension, SHIELD and Avengers are Marvel superheroes, in books, movies, and comics. I arrived in this dimension after I was killed in my dimension by Them, which put me in a coma for three months.

 _Then Fury took me to my room. He showed me where everything was and where it was on the map. I thanked him, remembering my manners. He left, saying someone would come and get me in the morning to take me to the cafeteria for breakfast._

I haven't been able to sleep for about a week. All because I suddenly realized that They are still alive in this dimension. In my dimension, my friend, Marcus killed my classmates after They killed me. He went on a killing rampage.

 _I had a small nightmare tonight, that woke me up. Though this time I didn't wake up from my screaming. So, I grabbed the map and started walking around. Hopefully I will tire myself out enough to sleep or it will be a long day tomorrow._

An alarm starts ringing, making my hands clasp over my ears. I don't like loud sounds, since they remind me of Them. People start barging out of their rooms, with guns in their hands. I press against the wall, not wanting to be a hindrance.

One man grabs me, dragging me farther along the wall. I stumble from his fastness but quickly regain my balance. After a couple turns, leaving me confused, he opens one door, firmly but gently shoving me inside the room.

"Stay here. Fury, Coulson, or I will come get you when the threat is taken care of." The man says, before shutting and locking the door.

My sky-blue eyes slowly look around my surroundings. I'm in a room with lots of metal filing cabinets. This must be a safe place since nobody really wants to look at files. I begin relaxing, realizing this place is the safest.

Suddenly one of the cabinets slam shut, startling me. Knowing I'm not alone, I edge along the wall, away from the noise, to the phone on the wall. On the map are the phone numbers to each room, along with names of the rooms.

Quickly finding Fury's office number, I dial the number. Looking down at the machine, I listen to the rings, hoping he will answer quickly. This place is starting to scary me, since there is probably a distraction somewhere else in the building.

My heartbeats are sped up in fear. The heart is threatening to pop out of my chest, through the ribcage. Its pounding so loudly that I think everyone can hear it. My mouth dries, no volume for screaming or begging for no pain.

Instantly I know my life is going to drastically change. The crossroads coming up is going to decide which side of the road that the change will fall too; either good or bad. Though I know that if its bad, there will be lots of pain.

As Fury picks up, an arm wraps around my waist, yanking me backwards. Before I can make more than a yelp, a hand covers my mouth, fingers slipping around the jaw, holding it closed. Quickly I struggle, not wanting to be hurt.

The arm is implacable, unyielding as reinforced steel. There is no way I can get free, even if my life depended on it. Though that doesn't stop me from struggling. Since he is so strong, he can do anything to me; torture, kill me, or far worse, take my virginity.

I tense as his hand bruises my jaw, the other arm squeezing me painfully. But then something strange happens, he sniffs my neck. Almost instantly, his grips loosen. And even though its still firm, his grips are more gentle.

My left foot stomps down on the man's same foot. As he jerks from the pain, my left elbow swings back, into his side. Once he lets me go, the same elbow jerks back, into the man's nose. There is a loud crack as he stumbles backwards.

Quickly I rush for the door, wanting to get away. My right hand grabs the knob, opening the door. Once its open, a hand quickly grabs my left bicep, yanking me out of the room. I slam against the other wall, turning to the door, confused.

Fury is walking into the room, gun drawn and ready. Standing next to me, ready to shoot anyone who comes out of the room and isn't Fury, is Natasha. On the other side, also ready to shoot, is Coulson. They are also looking down the hallways.

I tense as Fury steps out of the room, dragging a man in a suit with him. The man doesn't have blood running from his nose or look like I hit him with my elbow. The man is just holding onto some files, grinning happily, before spotting me.

"Its her. Master will be so happy if I bring her to him." The man says, clearly delirious, staring at me with a strange look on his face.

Fury hands the man to Coulson, who forces the man away. My eyes look up as Fury steps closer to me. He looks at Natasha, who quickly walks away from us. I take a step backwards, bumping into the wall as Fury stares at me.

"What did he mean?" Fury demands, stepping closer, scaring me. "What makes you so special? There is nothing in your file."

"Nothing." I mumble, cringing against the wall, not wanting to be hurt. "Please don't hurt me." I beg, in a child-like tone.

"Tell me what you know!" He demands. "Why was the man happy to see you? Who was the man who grabbed you?"

Fear grips me. If they find out I'm from an alternate dimension, they will want to know the future. Or else they will experiment on me to find out who I got here and how to get to my dimension. I might be able to handle torture and death but nothing else.

His left hand gently grabs my right wrist. I try to jerk my arm free but his grip is implacable. Firmly but gently, he forces me down the hallway. My heels try to dig into the floor, to hamper our movement, but he doesn't stop or slow down.

Soon we are in his office. His hand lets me go as he closes the door. He forces me to sit down in a chair, before he sits down next to me. I bring my legs up to my chest, setting my feet on the cushion, wrapping my arms around them.

"Sorry, but I don't know. I'm not pretty, smart, or rich." I tell him, actually saying the truth, scared of what he's going to do.

Slowly I tell him what I did when the man grabbed me. He listens patiently, before standing up, body shuddering. He goes to his computer, typing something in. I stay still, not going to move in fear of getting into trouble.

Picking up the phone, he barks into it, asking for Coulson and Natasha. Finished, he hangs up the phone before beginning to pace. It sends my heartbeats into overdrive, knowing something is the matter. Fury keeps pacing, not stopping.

It doesn't take very long before someone knocks on the door. Fury storms from the room, shutting the door behind him, loudly. I jump from the sound, not liking it. Soon, I can hear angry yelling on the other side of the door.

 **CHAPTER 2:**

After ten very long minutes, Fury steps back into the room, more controlled. I tense, noticing his strange look. My eyes look back at the door, noticing that he left it open. He goes behind his desk, sitting down and acting all professional.

Coulson, Natasha, and Clint step into the room. The last person, Coulson, shuts the door. They sit in chairs around me, sending fear through me. They look at each other, before looking at Fury, and then looking at me, worriedly.

"He hurt you and then sniffed you, before relaxing his grip." Fury says, looking at me as I nod in agreement. "Do you know why he did that?"

I shake my head no, just as puzzled about what the man did. Fury looks at Natasha, like she has the answers. She only nods, before gesturing with her head to me. I look at her puzzled before looking back at Fury, kind of wanting answers.

"For the time being, you will have to stay at headquarters. Agents Barton, Romanov, and Coulson will stay with you at all times." Fury decides.

"No." I reply, shaking my head in the negative. "They probably have more important things to do then watch me. Besides, why would he come for me again?"

"He is the Winter Soldier." Natasha says, quickly drawing my gaze. "He is known for being ruthless and uncaring of who he kills."

Slowly my mind goes thru all the information that I remember of the Winter Soldier. _He is Bucky, Steve Rogers friend. Bucky kind of remembers Steve after the Winter Soldier kind of kills Fury. But those are the movies, I'm not sure about the comics._

"Why would he come for me? I have nothing to do with him. None of my family is threatening or anything." I ask, looking up at Fury.

"We don't know. That is why I would like to take some of your blood and see if anything pops up." Fury announces, before looking at Coulson.

Coulson nods, standing up. His left hand quickly grabs my right elbow, forcing me into a standing position. My eyes look at him, wondering if he is going to hurt me. That is what happens when people usually touch me.

Quickly we walk from the room. Natasha and Clint follow, seeming to communicate without talking. My eyes look ahead, trying to figure out where we are going. Coulson seems to know where to go, not slowing down or anything.

Soon, we enter the medical rooms. I tense, not liking needles or doctors. The last time I was in a hospital, before coming to this dimension, one of the Doctor's, who was a relative of one of my classmates, tried to strangle me so I couldn't tell who buried me alive.

The agents must realize I don't like this place because they stay around me the entire time. A doctor draws a couple vials of my blood. He seems to be a little nervous of the agents, not looking at my face at any time.

After less than ten minutes, we walk away from the room. This time Coulson doesn't have a hold of me. I walk behind him as Natasha and Clint walk behind me. We walk for a few minutes, going deeper and deeper into headquarters.

My eyes look around as we step into a suite of rooms. There are three bedrooms with a living room that connects to all bedrooms. There are two bathrooms, between the bedrooms. In the middle bedroom are my bags, on the bed.

"What is going on? Why is my stuff here? Why did I have to change rooms?" I question, looking at Coulson who turns to me.

"Your other room wasn't safe. This way, we won't be far from you. Its easier to protect you." Coulson replies, making sense.

"Ok." I answer, heading to my room to make sure they didn't leave any of my stuff behind because I can't sleep without my pictures and stuffed animals.

At the bed in my new room, I sit down on the mattress. My eyes look at the suitcase, which is open. On top is my three pictures of my family. Below them, above my clothes, are my two stuffed animals which my parents and grandparents gave me.

One picture is of my parents, along with their parents, when they were married. Another picture is of my entire family, all five of us. The last picture has just us three siblings in it. My brother is the youngest and my sister is the oldest.

My two stuffed animals are small. One is a brown teddy bear, with its three legs in the front. It also plays a melody when wound up. The other animal is smaller and a baby monkey, including a pacifier connected to the mouth and a diaper connected to the tail area.

 _The melody teddy bear is from my grandparents, who gave one to each grandchild. The baby monkey is from my parents. When I was a toddler, I would drag the monkey with me, by actually sucking on the pacifier and crawling about._

 _In my dimension, I had pictures that showed me as a toddler. There was lots of pictures of me, my siblings, and both sets of grandparents. Sadly, I don't know any of my grandparents, who died before I was born, in this dimension._

Forcing my mind away from my memories, I position the pictures on the nightstand, facing the bed. Then I set the two stuffed animals on the pillow, smiling down at them. I make sure that everything is set up how I want it.

"Is everything still there?" Natasha's voice says from the doorway, startling me. "Did they bring everything from your room?"

"It seems so." I reply, standing up and turning to her. "What do you do for fun? May I go out and get food or books?"

"You may, but we have to go with you." Natasha replies, taking one step closer to me. "Do you want me to find the best time to go out?"

"Do you know why the Winter Soldier was so…" I pause, unsure how to ask why the man didn't harm me or anything.

"I do not know." She replies, though I don't know if she's telling the truth or not. "Director Fury will tell us in due time."

"Thank you." I whisper, remembering my manners, looking down at the floor. "Is there anything else or may I try to sleep?"

"Nothing else. We will get you up and take you to the cafeteria when its morning." Natasha says, before leaving and shutting the door.

I sit down on the bed, fingering the bruises on my neck. They hurt, but I can handle pain. They have done more damage than this. I lay down on the bed, curling up as I think of what has happened, scared of what might happen.

Scary images of what the Winter Soldier could want me for flashes through my mind. They get more scary each time, sending my heartbeats into overdrive. Curling up, into a ball form, I try to fall asleep, focusing on the agents protecting me.

 **CHAPTER 3:**

Singing birds gently wake me up. I groan, not wanting to wake up yet, having actually slept for a couple of hours without nightmares. When I do get the change to sleep without nightmares, I like sleeping until my body wants to wake up.

' _Wait a minute!_ ' My mind screams out in shock. ' _The bedroom didn't have any windows. Where am I? What happened? Does He have me?_ '

Quickly my eyes fly open as I sit up. This room is bigger than the SHIELD one. There is a dresser and a vanity table. At the foot of the bed but the far wall is an open doorway, leading to the bathroom. Another door, to the left of the bathroom one, goes to a closet.

Looking all around, my legs move to the side of the bed. Slowly I stand up, puzzled as to where I am and why. No part of my body hurts so I wasn't hurt when whoever brought me here. That makes me happy though still scared.

Hesitantly, I walk to the left of the bed, where the singing birds are from. A black curtain is barely moving, drawing my attention. My steps are hesitant as I step to the curtain, unsure of what I will find when I look outside.

Slowly my right hand pulls the curtain to the side. The balcony doors are open with sunlight shinning on me. A little bit faster, I step out onto the balcony, dropping the curtain behind me. I gasp at the sight before me.

All around me are trees, full of greenness, nothing else. My eyes look to the left and then to the right. Not seeing anything else besides trees. I step up to the railing, leaning on it as I enjoy the sun landing on me, warming my entire body.

My eyes close, face angling up towards the sun. Because of the foster home and being weak, I don't hang out in the sun very much. Though I usually sit on my bed in the sunlight in my foster home, mostly doing homework.

"It's beautiful, isn't it." A deep but kind voice says from behind me, making me jump because I didn't realize he was there.

Quickly I turn around, wondering who it is. Oh my gosh! It's the Winter Soldier. My eyes widen, seeing his outfit, the mask over the lower part of his face, and his metal arm. I know that the Winter Soldier is good but it takes a while.

"Winter Soldier." I whisper, taking a step backwards, bumping into the railing. "Are you Bucky?" I hesitantly ask him.

His head cocks to the side as he thinks about his answer. That tells me that he isn't Bucky yet but he still has niceness inside of him. It must not be very long after he saves Captain America from the flying aircraft that was going to kill a million or more people. **(From Captain America 2: The Winter Soldier)**

He steps closer to me, invading my personal space. Wanting to get away from him, scared of what he'll do, I take one step toward him. When he seems to want that, I dodge around him, running back into the bedroom, ducking under the curtain.

Before I get very far, his metal arm is wrapped around my waist, gently. He drags me back, before forcing me to sit on the bed again. I tense, before realizing that a tray of food is on the bed beside me. My eyes look down at it, puzzled.

"Why are you giving me food?" I question, looking up into the Winter Soldier's eyes, wondering if the food is drugged or something.

"Eat." Is all he says, demanding, before he steps away from me, walking out the bedroom door, shutting and locking it.

Not ready to eat yet, I head to the bathroom. Since the hospital, I basically only eat two meals. A light one in the morning and then a regular-sized one in the evening. Sometimes I will eat an apple for lunch and then an orange for desert.

Quickly I take a shower, using the supplies in the shower stall. There is melon-smelling shampoo and conditioner. Also there is flower-smelling gel body wash. Hanging on racks outside of the stall are towels, one for the body and one for the hair.

Done with the shower and shaving, I brush my teeth, using a toothbrush and toothpaste. Then I brush my, middle of the back, reddish-brown hair. Luckily I don't have bangs because they are a pain to keep up with.

Wrapping a towel around me, I walk back into the bedroom. The Winter Soldier is standing there in the middle of the room. I freeze as he turns to me. His eyes turn back to the tray, before he looks at me again, one eye-brow raised.

On reflex, I step backwards. Fear grips me, not wanting him to hurt me. When people look at me, they usually cause pain. I don't want that, not liking pain. Though I can handle torture and death, just not losing my virginity.

"Clothes are in the dresser. Hopefully they fit." He says, looking me up and down, but not in a sexual way but more of a protective way.

I just look at him, puzzled. He gestures to the dresser, smiling gently at me. On reflex, my lips quirk up in a small smile. He steps toward me, scaring me. I take another step backwards, unsure if he's going to hurt me now.

"You didn't eat. Why not?" He asks, before moving backwards and sitting down on the bed. "Come and eat."

"I'm just not hungry. Sorry but I don't eat much anymore." I tell him, before walking over to the dresser, wanting to get dressed and hoping clothes are in there.

"What do you mean?" He demands, standing up, eyes glaring though its not at me but at someone else. "Who has hurt you?"

"Why would you care? I'm nothing to you. All I am is the Ugly Freak of Nature." I tell him, opening up drawers, trying to find something to wear.

Suddenly he storms from the room, slamming the door shut. I jump from the noise, not liking loudness. But my eyes stay on the dresser drawers. Every drawer only has nightgowns, except one that has lace panties in it.

Not liking dresses very much, I slip into a blue nightgown and matching panties. The nightgown is knee-length with a kind of low-cut top and straps over my shoulders. Its snugger than I usually like, not liking people able to see my fat bulges.

Walking over to the curtain, I step out onto the balcony. Carefully I sit down, leaning against one side of the railing, looking through the wide bars. My legs draw up to my chest, arms wrapping around them, as I lay my right cheek on my knees.

 **CHAPTER 4:**

Hours later, the sun is about to sink below the horizon. I have stayed out on the balcony the entire day. He hasn't come back into the room, which I'm glad for. He scares me, more than everyone else in my entire life, except for Them.

Since I have come out here, my thoughts have been of what he's going to do to me. Each image gets worse and worse, until I'm hyperventilating. It takes a lot of deep breathes and clearing my mind to calm me down, which I just succeeded.

Seeing something in the trees, my eyes stare at the thing, puzzled. Soon it becomes clear that its a person, with a bow and arrow pointed at this building. I straighten up, hoping its SHIELD and that they are going to rescue me.

I jump, standing up, as the Winter Soldier barges into my room. Quickly he comes out to where I am. I step back, away from him, scared that he's going to harm me now. He takes one giant step, stopping right in front of me, almost touching.

His right hand quickly grabs my left wrist, in an implacable grasp. He firmly but gently drags me into the room and then out of the room. I twist and yank my arm, struggling to get free. But his non-metal hand is way stronger than me.

' _If he takes me away, SHIELD might not be able to find me!_ ' My mind screams in horror. ' _I can't let that happen._ '

We quickly walk down the stairs, to the main floor. My right hand tries to grab anything to hamper our movements but he keeps walking, yanking my grip free. He keeps me close to his side, like he's protecting me though I don't know why.

My bedroom was on the third floor. Higher than I would have jumped from. _I know that I'm unable to fly, having jumped off a roof when I was about ten, after seeing the movie 'Superman'. Luckily I landed in a bush, resulting in no broken bones or gashes._

Outside, he forces me towards a black SUV. We only stop when Agent Coulson and Natasha step around the back of the SUV, heading to the driver's door. The Winter Soldier forces me behind him, his hand not letting go of my wrist.

"Sasha." Natasha says, like she's talking to an old friend, though both her guns are pointed at the Winter Soldier, ready for anything.

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here." The Winter Soldier demands, like he's the owner of Agent Coulson.

"Let her go and we will talk." Agent Coulson tries to bargain, taking a step closer, raising his hands to shoulder height.

"She is mine." The Winter Soldier roars out, pulling me forward until I'm against his back. "I won't let you harm her."

Taking a deep breath, I kick the Winter Soldier's right knee. It doesn't really do anything except making his hand loosen around my wrist. With one jerk, I wrench my arm free. Without stopping, I start running away from him, towards the forest.

Hopefully I'm heading to the right spot where I saw the person in the tree. I am known for being without their direction. I can get lost easily, going the wrong way on a street, unless I know the road. That is why I always carry a compass with me.

My breathing is starting to become shorter and shorter, warning me that I'm reaching the end of what my body is capable of doing without killing me. But I have to push on, terrified of what will happen if he catches me.

Shortly, a man drops out of a tree in front of me. I stop, tensing in fear, before realizing that its Clint. Quickly I run to him, knowing that I'm safe now. His bow is notched and ready, pointing at something behind me.

Easily I dodge around Clint, stopping. My chest is heaving from my run, unable to get much oxygen due to lung damage. I try to breathe deeply. My eyes look around Clint's form, seeing the Winter Soldier fighting Natasha.

They both seem to be evenly matched, knowing their opponents' moves. Its like a deadly dance, each move might be their last. Coulson is to the side, looking at both of them, not wanting either one to be hurt though I don't know why.

Pain sears my chest. I bite down on my lower lip to keep from screaming. My eyes tightly close, stopping the tears from flowing out of my eyes. It hurts so much, like a white-hot rod of pain through tissue and bone. It feels like I'm on fire.

 _I know that this happens if I do too much physical activity or if my body panics for very long. All because my body is still healing from my burial and the coma. Usually I take some pills that help if I plan on doing any extortion or anything._

 _I haven't done anything this bad since I freaked out in the hospital after I woke up from my coma. The doctors had to drug me for hours until I was able to calm down. Usually I just can't breathe for an hour or two, knowing how much my body can take._

Blackness surrounds me. There are no outlines or gray areas. Its promising that nothing bad is going to happen to me. Trusting it, I lay down, wrapping the blackness around me in a peaceful cocoon. It sends me into a blissful oblivion.

 **CHAPTER 5:**

A slow, steady beeping lifts the blackness. I sigh, not wanting to get out of my safe cocoon. The blackness gets heavier, allowing me to slip back into the blissful oblivion. Feeling safe again, I shut off my mind, not thinking or seeing.

###############################################################

The beeping is back, more insistent this time. Still not wanting to get out of the blackness, I resist. This time it's harder to get back into the oblivion but I eventually succeed. My mind shuts off again, allowing everything to fade away.

###############################################################

I resist coming out of the blackness a couple more times. It gets harder each time. Mostly my mind has trouble focusing on anything. So I allow my memories and thoughts to be hidden away, deep within the wakefulness but not the blackness.

 **CHAPTER 6:**

Unable to stay in the blackness, feeling safe once again, I allow my consciousness to come back. The beeping is there, strong and steady. No part of my body hurts, though I can tell a needle is in my left elbow, probably for fluids.

Memories flash through my mind. I groan, not wanting to know if any more damage was done to my body from my over-exertion. Slowly my eyes inch open, hoping I'll be with SHIELD and not with the very scary and frightening Winter Soldier.

' _Yup, definitely in SHIELD. Most hospitals don't have one bed rooms. They usually have intercoms and buttons._ ' My mind supplies as I take stock of the room.

Pressing my elbows into the mattress, I slowly sit up. It takes a while because my limbs feel heavy, like I haven't used them in months. They feel about the same as when I was in the coma. It takes most of my strength to get into a sitting position.

' _Crap. That's not good. I don't want to be that weak again. Though that time, I wasn't just in the blackness._ ' My mind whines.

Leaning against the railing on the side of the bed, I struggle to breath evenly. Using my muscles is hard, going to be tough to keep from over-exerting myself. Though this time I won't be able to run or even walk for a while.

"You're awake." A familiar male voice says from the doorway, startling me into jerking up. "Sorry." He adds.

When I jerked up, almost instantly my vision twirled. I slump down, struggling to fight off the blackness. Though half of me wants to go back into the blackness, I know that its time for me to rejoin the conscious world and hopefully not get hurt.

My eyes inch open again. Agent Coulson is sitting on the bed, by my knees, staring at me worriedly. I try to smile at him but I don't know if my muscles are succeeding. He pushes a button so the head of the bed rises, into a sitting position.

"Hey, Coulson. Fancy meeting you here. What are you in for?" I whisper, trying to tease him but unsure if the point gets across.

"What happened to make your body that damaged? That only happens when people are tortured. None of your records said you were tortured." Coulson demands.

"Why?" I demand, not wanting anyone to look at me with pity or to think that its my fault, like all the others who know.

"Leave her alone. She will tell us in due time." The Winter Soldier says from the doorway, speeding my heartbeats into overdrive.

My chest starts hurting, struggling to get air. Dots flash before my eyes as my blood rushes in my ears, blocking out all sights and sounds. My hands clench the blanket over my lap, trying to ease the burning pain to no avail.

Slowly I can make out a soothing tone. I struggle to calm down, listening to the tone. A pressure is on my chest, stopping my ribs from expanding all the way. Its calming me down, slowing my heartbeats, not letting me over-hyperventilate.

It takes a very long time for my breathing to ease. A man in a white coat is leaning over me, one hand holding an oxygen mask to my face and the other hand on my chest, restricting the movements. He is talking in the soothing tone.

Once the beeping is slow and steady again, the doctor lets my chest go, taking the oxygen mask off my face. He sits down in a chair next to the bed, looking at the machines that has the heart machine. I relax, glad that I'm able to breathe again.

"I'm not going to allow them to enter here until they can talk to you without you panicking." The doctor says, before looking at me.

"Don't let them come. They are scary. He's going to harm me." I mumble, talking about both of them, unsure what they will do to me.

"Who do you want to come see you? Besides them." He asks, looking at me strangely like I have two heads or something.

"Director Fury. He won't let them hurt me. Not again." I mumble, before slipping into a peaceful dreamland with no monsters.

###############################################################

The doctor walks out of the room, noticing that Audrey is asleep. Bucky and Coulson are hanging by the door, worried and anxious to see Audrey. Seeing the doctor, they both straighten up, ready for the diagnosis and seeing Audrey again.

"I am not going to allow you to see her." The doctor holds up one hand. "She is terrified of you, thinking that you will hurt her. Right now, she will only be calm with Director Fury."

"She thinks that we are going to hurt her." Bucky asks, dropping onto a chair in shock, running his hands thru his hair. "But I'm her father. I would never harm her."

"I know that you won't, but she freaked out so badly that she almost went into another coma." The doctor explains, sounding sad.

The two agents just stare at the doctor in shock. They don't look as Fury walks up to them. He has heard, shocked what the doctor said. His eye looks sympathetic at Coulson and Bucky. They just look at him like the world is ending.

"I will explain what is going on." Fury says. "Hopefully she will listen to me. I will come get you when she's calm."

"Right now, she is sleeping. When she wakes up, you will be able to see her." The doctor breaks in, stopping Fury from opening the door.

"Did she say anything about her past? Do you know what might of caused her to slip into a coma." Bucky asks, worried about Audrey.

"I might." The doctor pauses, unsure about something. "A few years ago, I was in a small city, La Grande, Oregon. A young girl was brought in, looking exactly like Audrey but younger."

He pauses, remembering _another doctor strangling the girl so that she couldn't say who buried her alive. She was merciless tortured by her classmates but died in the hospital. She was pronounced brain dead after a few weeks of being in a coma. Then she was taken off life support._

 _Since she was in kindergarten, she had her arms and legs broken, along with multiple rib bones. Each bone over and over again. After the burial, she had lung damage which would result in her most likely never be able to breath without an oxygen tube._

 _At the time, he didn't know why he memorized the case, only that he hated what happened to her. Since that time, he has taken charity cases, helping children get over injuries. He hoped that he could stop that from happening to anyone else._

"Two years ago, a young girl was being beaten up and tortured by her classmates. When she was in eighth grade, they buried her alive." The doctor pauses, gathering his thoughts.

"Do you think that its her?" Bucky demands, sitting up straighter and getting a dangerous look on his face, ready to kill.

"I don't know how she could have survived. She was pronounced brain dead and then taken off life-support." The doctor admits, sadly.

"Coulson get Stark and ask him to find anything on the girl." Fury demands, knowing that Stark is better at the hacking than SHIELD.

"Her name was Amelia Smith." The doctor adds, before telling the entire story and then admitting. "I don't know what has happened to her family."

Bucky punches the wall, glaring dangerously. He is wanting to go and attack whoever hurt the girl. He feels protective of Audrey though he has never had sex with anyone since he became the Winter Soldier. No one knows how Audrey is his daughter.

"Stark, do you have the info?" Coulson asks, tapping his ear as he talks into the comm-link that is set up to all Avengers.

He listens to the ear-piece, getting angrier and angrier. Glaring, he stands up, walking back and forth. His hands clench and unclench, wanting to attack because of whatever Stark is saying. He suddenly lashes out, punching the wall.

The beeping from the room speeds up. Quickly the doctor rushes into the room, shutting the door. Fury and Bucky walk over to Coulson. They are both worried, silently asking for information. Coulson taps his ear before turning to them.

"Our Audrey looks exactly like Amelia but they don't have the same father. Amelia's father is John Smith. Audrey's father is Bucky." Coulson explains, puzzled.

"Fury, you can see her now. Don't take too long. She is still weak from the coma." The doctor says, opening the door.

"I will get some information from her and tell you what I find." Fury decides, before walking into the room, shutting the door.

Audrey is sitting up on the bed. She smiles at Fury, gesturing to the chair. He smiles at her, sitting down. Her body is relax as she leans back, probably tired from waking up and having that panic attack or whatever it was.

"Does the name Amelia Smith mean anything to you?" Fury asks, watching as she straightens up, eyes widening in fear.

Her heartbeats speed up though its not dangerous, only nervous. She stares at him, searching for something but Fury doesn't know what. After a very tense couple of minutes, she relaxes, heartbeats returning to normal speed.

"How much do you know?" She hesitantly asks in a whisper, which he knows now isn't from choice, but from throat damage.

"We know that you look exactly like Amelia Smith but your father is Bucky Barnes. Though he doesn't remember having sex with anyone while as the Winter Soldier." Fury explains.

"Wait! What?" She asks, staring at him, shocked. "How can he be my father? Its impossible." She adds, shaking her head in the negative.

She begins mumbling, not making sense to him. But he records her words, hoping that she will tell them what has happened to her in due time. He wants to know, knowing that no matter what he will protect her from everything.

Suddenly her eyes roll into the back of her head. She slumps against the mattress, falling deep into unconsciousness. The doctor gasps, pulling out his pen light. He glares at Fury until the Director leaves, shutting the door.

"She said it was impossible for you to be her father. I'm not exactly sure what else she said but I have the recordings." Fury says to Bucky, staring at the door, confused.

CH **APTER 7:**

 _Blackness is all around me. Though it's not like when I'm in the coma. It's not pressing in on every side. Gathered around me is my family, whom I haven't seen since the first time I was in a coma. They were the ones who told me what happened._

 _They are dressed in fancy, glowing clothes. My mother and sister are in dresses while my brother and father are in suits. Their colors, though different shades, are the same color, blue. My dad is still noticeable by his beard and mustache._

" _How can he be my father? I didn't think that you would cheat. Besides, he doesn't exist as the Winter Soldier." I yelp out._

" _It wasn't like that at all." My mother exclaims, coming up and wrapping me in a hug, before explaining. "My son was a miscarriage. I couldn't tell John that, though. So I went to a doctor and chose a semen specimen that closely resembled John."_

" _When we met God, he told me what happened. I still love you as my daughter." My dad says, stepping up to us and pulling us into a hug._

 _I enjoy the hug, thinking of what has happened and what I'm going to do about it. Visions of what could happen flash through my mind. I know that whatever I decide to do, will change my future, though hopefully not to badly._

" _Would you care if I got to know Him?" I ask, looking up at my dad, who I trust to tell me which pathway I should choose._

 _He thinks about my question, probably weighing the pros and cons. I look down, keeping my arms around both my mother and my father. Dad finally decides on something, hugging me close. He smiles at me as I look up._

" _He is your father. You deserve to know him." Dad says, before looking sad. "If you want, you can think of him as your father."_

" _Never." I gasp out. "You are my father. He will only be an Uncle, never my father." I whisper, hugging my father tightly._

" _He and Agent Coulson will never harm you. You will be safe with them." My mother announces, before letting me go._

" _Do you have to go?" I ask, looking at them. "When will I see you again? Will I still come to Heaven when I die?"_

" _Of course you will, Sweetie." My mother exclaims, smiling at me gently. "We have to go but you won't see us again for a long time."_

Fighting back tears, I wake up. The beeping is still slow and steady. My head moves to the side, away from the door as I stare at the wall. I swallow back a sob, not wanting anyone to see my weakness, not wanting anyone to make fun of me.

Giving into my weakness, I sob uncontrollably. My chest heaves with all the emotion, knowing that I will not see my family again until I'm old. Though I'm actually glad that I will be able to live to an old age, instead of dying before I'm in high school.

Someone knocks on the door, startling me. Quickly I wipe my eyes, getting rid of all the tears. Straightening up, I turn towards the door, hoping that there is no evidence of me crying. Taking a deep breath, my mouth opens.

"Come in." I whisper, glad that almost everyone has good senses so that they can hear me even though my voice is soft.

Fury steps into the room with the doctor. I smile at them, though it doesn't reach my eyes. Fury sits down in the chair by the bed. The doctor looks at my machines, checking out the information. He smiles happily before walking out of the room.

"You want to know everything." I whisper, looking at Fury. "Only on one condition. You can't hurt me, experiment on me, or anything."

He looks at me, thinking about what to do. I lean back, looking away. Only if he agrees to my conditions, will I tell anyone about being from an alternate dimension. This way, I won't be hurt and hopefully no one will look at me creepily.

"Ok. Nobody will harm you. Only I and maybe Barnes and Coulson will know." Fury decides after a couple minutes of thought.

"I'm from an alternate dimension. In my dimension, SHIELD and the Avengers are comic book superheroes." I explain, before telling him everything.

During my tale, he just stares at me, shocked. He doesn't say anything, thinking about my strange tale. Once I'm finished, I lean back, exhausted. My eyes look out the window, wanting to feel the sun on my skin again, noticing that the sun is setting.

"If I asked, would you be up for some testing." As I jerk my head to him, scared that he will experiment on me, he adds. "Just drawing blood."

"What if I say no?" I ask, unsure if he will torture or experiment on me or if I have the choice to not do what they want.

"It will be your decision. Whatever you don't want to do, we won't make you." He tells me, holding his hands up to shoulder-height.

"Ok." I whisper, agreeing to the new terms, before adding. "It will be hard for that to really happen, I don't like doctors or needles."

"Since you know that he's your father, do you want him and Agent Coulson to come see you?" Fury asks, changing tracks again.

"The Winter Soldier is ok. I don't know about Coulson, he's scary." I tell him, wondering why Coulson wants to see me.

"It turns out that Barnes and Coulson are mates. One of the things Barnes was injected with made him an alpha, able to sense things in other people." Fury explains.

"So Coulson was worried about me because I'm his mate's daughter." I ask, trying to wrap my mind around what Fury said. "Does that mean that I have a mate too?"

 **CHAPTER 8:**

"No, because your father isn't the Winter Soldier but Bucky Barnes." Fury calms me down. "Most likely, Barnes will be able to smell your mate and either tell you or let it happen naturally."

I think about all that has happened. Then my mind replays every minute that I was with the Winter Soldier, realizing that he was only scary the day I got rescued. The rest of the time, I wasn't scared of him, even after he kidnapped me.

"Ok. You can have Barnes come in here. I would like to talk to him, though I want him to stay by the door." I whisper, sitting up.

Fury stands up, smiling at me nicely. He heads to the door, opening it. I tense as Bucky and Coulson enter. They both stay by the door while Fury steps up to the bed again. He sits down, by the head of the bed though not in the way of Barnes and Coulson.

"Just so you know, I already have a father." I say, watching as Barnes winces in defeat, looking down. "That said, I would like to get to know you. Like an uncle."

His head whips up, staring at me happily. I jump as he is suddenly by the bed, arms wrapped around my shoulders, holding me snuggly. My body tenses, though relaxes as I realize that he isn't harming me or doing anything bad.

"I'm so glad that you are letting me see you. I was afraid that you would hate me forever." He whispers, kissing the top of my head.

"You didn't tell me I was your daughter. You kidnapping me really freaked me out." I tell him, liking the way I feel in his arms.

"Sorry. At that time, it was kind of hard to get what I wanted into words." He tells me, keeping his arms around me, soothingly.

"I'm glad that you are able to speak to her without her panicking." The doctor announces, stepping into the room. "You can take her home at any time."

"Good." Barnes says, arms letting go of me. "I would like to get her back to the Tower quickly. We can all protect her there."

"Coulson, Romanov, Barton, and the others will be there. I can also have a couple agents stay there too." Fury says and decides.

Barnes' arms slide under me, lifting me up. The left arm is around my back with the right under my knees. Luckily the sheet stays over my lap, protecting everyone from seeing my underwear. I relax in his arms, laying my head on the left side of his chest.

He walks out of the room. Coulson and Fury follow him, happy about something. The doctor is telling Coulson stuff, probably how to keep me healthy. I snuggle closer to Barnes, feeling tired, eye-lids wanting to close but fighting the feeling.

My eyes open as he gently sets me down on a vehicle's seat. I straighten up as he softly moves me to the middle seat. He climbs in, sitting on my right side. Fury climbs into the other side of the vehicle, sitting on my left. Coulson drives us away.

################################################################

"How long was I out? Is my internship finished? Do I have to go back there?" I ask after a few minutes of driving.

Fury turns to me with a strange look, probably sensing my reluctance to go back to the foster home. I haven't told anyone how bad it is. The parents don't like any of the children, usually not being home until late at night or early morning.

"You aren't going back there." Fury demands, body tensing in anger. "Why hasn't anyone found out about the household?"

"Because nobody will listen. Who would listen to orphans who bounce from house to house?" I blurt out, looking ahead.

"What?" Coulson, Fury, and Barnes bark out, all turning to me. "How could you think that? We help everyone in the world." Fury adds.

"Even Ugly Freak of Natures like me?" I hesitantly ask, turning to him puzzled as to why, since no one likes us, hates us even.

I jump before tensing as each man gets scary, angry looks on their faces. On reflex, I cringe against the back of the seat, scared that they will harm me now. My heartbeats speedup, blood rushing through my ears though my vision stays clear.

Fury suddenly presses an oxygen mask over my nose and mouth. I whimper, forcing myself to stay conscious. Blackness is on the edge of my horizon again, threatening to engulf me. Its harder to fight back but I eventually succeed.

We are parked outside Avenger Tower. Barnes steps out of the vehicle. Turning around, his arms slide under me. I tense a little as he lifts me up, cradling me close to his body. The others get out of the vehicle, coming around to me.

We walk towards the building, though I'm being carried. Natasha and Clint step out of the building first. They look at us, before looking all around. Next are the rest of the Avengers and their girlfriends; Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis, Betty Ross, and Peggy Carter.

"Guys, this is Audrey Barnes. She will be staying with us until its safe." Coulson announces. "She has been in a coma for half a year so she is weak."

"Half a year." I yelp out, straightening up. "But that's longer than last time. Was there any other damage done during my sleep?" I worriedly ask.

"It's ok. You're safe. I won't let anyone ever hurt you again." Barnes gently soothes me, hugging me close and kissing the top of my head again.

Tears spike in my eyes, reminding me of how much time I have lost. The total times I'm been in comas, throughout the years, will now total and whole year. Luckily, I haven't lost too long each time except the first time and this last time.

Barnes carries me into the Tower with the others following. My eyes look all around as Stark steps in front, leading the way to an elevator. He puts his thumb on a scanner, before punching in a code. I don't bother looking, unable to remember.

"I will add you to the system so that you can come and go at any time you want to." Stark announces, smiling at me.

I return the smile, leaning my head on Barnes shoulder. He holds me close as the elevator rises to the top floor. Natasha and Clint look at me, maybe smiling though I can't tell because their lips haven't moved very much.

 **CHAPTER 9:**

 **One Week Later:**

I happily squeal out, laughing, as Thor tosses me into the air, gently catching me. He does it over and over again, not tossing me too high. Easily he catches me, holding me like I'm a day-old baby instead of a pudgy almost sixteen-year-old woman.

"What is going on?" Barnes loud voice exclaims, stopping Thor, who catches me and gently holds me, bridal-style.

Suddenly I'm in Barnes' arms. He glares at Thor, before looking me up and down. Quickly he turns away from Thor, taking me over to a coach in the main living room. Gently he sets me down on the couch, before rushing over to Thor.

"Don't hurt him!" I yelp out, stopping Barnes from attacking Thor, before explaining. "I wanted to fly. He didn't want to take me out over the city."

"You wanted to fly?" Barnes asks, turning to me, surprised. "Why? What is so great about flying? He could've hurt you."

"I would not have dropped her!" Thor exclaims, staring at Barnes in shock. "She is a friend!" He adds, like Barnes is nuts.

Tony walks into the room with Deven Thompson. He was the worst one of Them, who tortured me when I was younger. Also, They buried me alive in eighth grade. The police told Them that I was dead so that They wouldn't find me again.

I gasp, jerking away, heartbeats speeding up. Falling off the couch, I struggle to move backwards. My legs feel weak as I move. Images of Them beating me flash through my mind. Luckily they are so quick that I can't really see them.

Arms wrap around me, telling me that I'm not alone. My chest burns, unable to get air. Soothing words are spoken, calming me down. Tears slide down my cheeks as I struggle to calm down. It hurts but I take deep breathes.

After a very long time, Barnes' face comes into view. He is staring at me worriedly, mouth moving as he speaks. I give a happy cry, glad that I'm not with Them. Quickly my arms wrap around his neck, holding him close, burying my face in the crook of my arms.

"Don't let him kill me. I won't survive this time." Tears slide down my cheeks. "I don't want to die." I beg, hating how child-like I sound.

Whiteness surrounds me again. This time it's different than when I'm in comas. There are outlines and gray areas. Though luckily, there are no monsters in the dark. I relax, heartbeats slow down to a normal, safe, steady beat.

################################################################

A hand gently strokes my left cheek, waking me up. Instantly I know that its Barnes because he does it after I have a nightmare. My lips turn up in a smile as my eyes slowly open. He is sitting next to me on my bed, leaning against the headboard.

Slowly I sit up, wincing as my muscles are sore, not wanting to move. Barnes' right arm gently wraps around my shoulders, lifting me up. I smile at him, resting my head on his shoulder. He hugs me close, silently offering me strength.

' _Crap! Deven was here!_ ' My mind screams in horror, remembering before I beg, hating how fragile my voice is. "Don't let Them find me. They will kill me this time. I won't survive."

"Shush, Sweetheart. I won't let him harm you. You are safe." He gently whispers, very sincerely, right arm hugging me close.

Strangely, right now I feel very safe with him. I haven't felt this safe since my family died. They are the only ones that I felt safe with. Usually it takes me months to trust anyone a little bit. But I trust Barnes as much as my family.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" He hesitantly asks, gently running his fingers through my hair in a soothing manner.

The door opens. Coulson enters, hands clenching and unclenching. Behind him are the Avengers and Director Fury. I tense as they all gather around, probably to hear my story. Coulson sits on the bed on the other side of me, reassuring.

"I don't remember most of it, only what I have learned." I begin, pausing as I think. "When I started kindergarten, my classmates started making fun of me. I had one friend who was nice to me and didn't make me feel like an idiot."

"Marcus." Coulson asks, nodding his head as he remembers something that he must have heard from Deven or read.

"Yeah." I agree. "After that year, my classmates started smacking me. I didn't tell anyone, not wanting to be hated." Another pause. "Every year it got worse, bones started breaking and they didn't care, laughing about it."

"Why didn't you tell your parents or any adult?" Fury demands, standing up and angry, making me cringe away, closer to Barnes.

"I don't know." I whimper, burying my face in Barnes' shirt and starting to cry, not wanting anyone to harm me or say its my fault.

"Shush! Its ok. I'm here. You're safe. I won't let him harm you." Barnes whispers, picking me up and setting me on his lap, like a child.

My chest begins seizing in pain. Barnes starts rocking me back and forth, whispering soothing and reassuring words to me. I can't understand the words but the tone is calming me down. Slowly my chest eases, able to draw air.

 **CHAPTER 10:**

Singing birds gently wake me up. Memories of everything that has happened since I came to SHIELD flashes through my mind. My mind processes everything, taking the fear of being with superheroes away from my life.

Slowly my eyes open. I'm lying in my bed at Avenger Tower, facing the wall. No way do I want to tell anyone about the rest of what happened to me. They will say its my fault and Barnes will never want to be my uncle-figure again.

Unbidden, tears flow from my eyes. I curl into a ball, sobbing into my pillow. Now I have finally found a place where I belong and once they find out, they won't want anything to do with me. It hurts, sending shards of pain through my chest.

"JARVIS, can you keep everyone out of my room today?" I hesitantly ask, not wanting to be around anyone, scared.

An alarm goes off, scaring me. I jerk into a sitting position, eyes looking all around. The bed shudders, rocking about like a boat on the ocean water. My mouth opens to scream but nothing comes out, throat too raw from my sobbing.

The door barges open. Barnes, the Avengers, and Coulson run into the room. I move towards the edge of the bed, relaxing as it stops moving. The new people race towards me, weapons out and ready to attack anything at a moments' notice.

They bounce off an invisible shield that is around my bed. As I get to the shield, it doesn't let me pass. My fists beat on it, hoping that thru brute force, I can get free. Thor slams his hammer against the shield to no avail.

Suddenly I'm in a different room. My ex-classmates are gathered around me, eyes glaring at me hatefully. Two of them is holding a fire hose, aimed at me, ready. I can feel their disgust, anger, and danger from where I am.

I am on my knees. My wrists are tied together, chained to the ceiling, arms stretched above my head, almost popped out of their sockets. My ankles are spread apart, tied to the floor, though leaving room for me to kind of move around.

"Are you ready, Bitch?" Deven says as he aims the water hose at me. "We are going to enjoy hurting you before we kill you."

 **SIX HOURS LATER:**

' _Please stop!_ ' My mind begs as water floods my face again from a fire hose. ' _I don't want to die! Someone please save me!_ '

Finally the water shuts off. I lean forward a little bit, not wanting to strain my shoulders, gasping for air. It is hard to get air into my lungs, not liking being almost drowned by the water. My body is shivering from the ice cold water.

"Do you regret living?" Deven asks, stepping up to my side. When I don't say anything, he punches my left temple. "Answer me Bitch!"

My heartbeats are sped up in fear. The heart is threatening to pop out of my chest, through the ribcage. Its pounding so loudly that I think everyone can hear it. My mouth is dry, no volume for screaming or begging for no pain.

I smile up at him, not going to say anything. Death and torture doesn't frighten me. They have hurt me a lot and I have survived. Nothing they can do will stop me from being glad that I survived. I got to meet superheroes and have fallen in love.

Blackness has been on the edges of my horizon for half of the torture. Every time They beat me, it gets heavier, surrounding me; though its not creepy. Each time I force it back, though it takes more and more of my strength each time.

My throat is raw from screaming myself hoarse. Its hard to breathe, chest hurting to move. Though there is a lot of pain in the side of my head and all over my body. Sometimes it feels like I'm going to sink into the blackness.

The only thing keeping me conscious is the thought of someone saving me. I am hoping that they are coming. My mind is focused on staying conscious until they get here, though its hard with all the pain. I'm positive that if I fall asleep, I will never wake up.

"Its time for the grand finale." Rylie says as he walks toward me. "We are going to take everything of yours, so you won't have anything left."

' _What is he talking about?_ ' My mind questions as I look at him puzzled. ' _What else can he take that They haven't already?_ '

Someone pulls on the chain, forcing me into a standing position. I gasp out, having a really bad feeling. Rylie steps behind me, kicking my legs apart. My body tenses, preparing for whips or something. His hands yank off my pants.

"No!" I scream out, voice unable to get too loud due to throat trauma when I was a child, as my body twists and squirms, not wanting my virginity taken.

Instantly I know my life is going to drastically change. The crossroads coming up is going to decide which side of the road that the change will fall too; either good or bad. Though I know that if its bad, there will be lots of pain.

"This is going to hurt. You aren't going to enjoy it." Rylie whispers with a smirk, hands grabbing my hips with a bruising grip. "I am going to enjoy this."

Suddenly Rylie is gone. I gasp out, body shaking in fear. Tears slide down my cheeks, glad that my virginity wasn't taken. Barely I can hear gunfire and pounding footsteps. They are running, like the gates of Hell are after Them.

Hands gently touch my arms, standing behind me. I yelp, jerking away, turning to the side. An arm wraps around my chest as my wrist become free, sending me off balance. The person lifts me up, taking my feet from the floor, bridal-style.

"Shush, you're safe. I won't let any of them harm you again." A deep familiar sounding man says; the man who is holding me.

My eyes blink, looking at the person holding me. Its Steve, in his Captain America outfit. I smile at him, body relaxing in relief. My mind allows the blackness to wrap me in a blissful cocoon, sending me into a peaceful oblivion.

 **CHAPTER 11:**

The steady beeping wakes me up. I sigh, glad to be in a hospital, glad that the Avengers saved me. The last thing I can barely remember is Barnes beating up my old classmates with his face full of an uncontrollable rage.

Barnes is sitting next to me on the bed, running his fingers through my hair. I smile, cuddling closer to him. He will protect me from Them, my safety net in the scary world. I sigh, feeling safe, knowing nothing can harm me again.

Gently he lifts me up, into a sitting position. I smile at him, glad that he saved me and is here. He's the best second-father that a girl could ask for. My arms wrap around his waist, holding him snuggly as I give him a good hug.

"How are you feeling, Sweetheart?" He worriedly asks me, rubbing my hair, before adding. "Do you feel faint, dizzy, sick?"

My mouth opens to say 'No, I feel fine.' but nothing comes out of my mouth. My right hand quickly searches my neck for anything that could cause me to lose my voice. Not finding anything, I lower my hand, leaning against Barnes again.

A couple of times my voice has disappeared, though I will scream out at night when I have nightmares. Usually my voice comes back a few hours to days after something has scared me so much that my voice disappears.

"Hi, how is it going?" Coulson asks, walking into the room with Bruce Banner behind him. "Banner is going to check your vitals."

Slowly I sit up, smiling at Banner. I know that none of the Avengers will let anyone harm me. They are just as protective as Barnes but won't go berserker rage on people. I don't know which one I prefer, liking both the anger and the calmer.

###############################################################

After Banner examines me, he heads to the far end of the room. Quietly, he tells Coulson something. I can't hear it but I know that Barnes can as he and Coulson both tense in anger at the same time. My eyes look up at Barnes who is glaring, dangerously.

Banner walks from the room, probably going to tell everyone else what he found out. Horrible images of what could happen flash through my mind. It doesn't take very long, only five images, before my mind just shuts off.

###############################################################

This time I wake up in the middle of the night. Moonlight is shining through the windows, onto the floor. Coulson and Barnes are curled up on a big couch in the corner, both asleep. Barnes is spooning Coulson, who is relaxed and smiling.

Ginning at the scene, glad that they both found love, I sit up. It's still a little difficult to move, but I can. Swinging my legs to the side of the bed, I take a deep breath. Using the guardrails at the head of the bed, I stand up, on shaky legs.

Slowly, taking one slow step at a time, I walk over to the window. My body steps into the moonlight, liking the light. It feels magical, like something amazing is going to happen. Unsure what, I take another step to the window.

"How are you feeling?" Barnes asks from behind, startling me. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. Do you need anything?"

"Hey, you looked peaceful cuddling with Phil." I tease, tuning to Barnes and smiling. Before a thought clicks. "Yeah, I can talk again." I cheer.

Barnes smiles, stepping closer to me, probably realizing that I'm not scared of him like before I found out he's my dad. My eyes look back out the window, liking the moonlight. It shines, making everything appear more mysterious.

"Fury decided that we should spend the week up to Christmas with Thor in Asgard." Barnes says, after looking out the window too.

"Cool. Do we get to see the Rainbow Bridge?" I ask, excited because that's one of the things that I have always wanted to see.

"Yes. We will be leaving in two days." Coulson says, sitting up on the couch, before adding in a teasing tone. "I can't sleep with so much talking."

"Sure. You just want some hanky-panky and thought I would still be asleep." I tease, smiling at him and watching red creep up his neck.

Suddenly what Coulson says adds up in my head. If we are leaving in a few days for the week leading up to Christmas, than its December. My first Christmas with my new father and our friends. What if they don't like my traditions.

"It's almost Christmas." I ask, looking down, sad that I haven't gotten anyone anything. "It feels like yesterday it was May."

"Pepper says that she will take you shopping for Christmas gifts tomorrow, if you are up for it. Or you can tell her what to get and she will have JARVIS get it." Coulson tells me.

"Great." I happily say, before realizing that I don't know what anyone likes. "Yeah, but what do I get people? What do they like? What do you like?"

"Everything will be fine." Barnes soothes me, calming me down. "You don't have to get us anything. We are just happy that you are here with us."

Happily, I lunge at Barnes, wrapping him in a tight hug. His arms wrap around me, making me feel safe. Letting him go, I lunge at Coulson, hugging him too. Also his arms wrap around me. Not letting me go, he walks over to the bed.

I pout, letting him go as he sets me on the bed. Folding my arms, I look up at him, trying to act all pathetic. It works a little because his lips quirk up in a half smile. Unable to keep the pout, I silently giggle, before moving back, until my back is against the headboard.

"Maybe we can go see Pepper tomorrow." I tell them, smiling happily as I think of what to get everyone. "Maybe she can help me pick things out."

I fall asleep with images of what I'm going to get everyone. Strangely, I can't see the gifts, every time I am holding a gift, it's always a black spot. Usually only my memories of Them are what is black when I have flashbacks.


	2. Chapter 2: Ritual

**Here is Chapter 2: Hopefully you enjoy. During one of her coma times, the Avengers get new members, Pietro and Wanda, Lt. Colonel James 'Rhodey' Rhodes, Sam Wilson, and Vision.**

 **THE NEXT DAY:**

Pepper and I are in her and Tony's floor of the Tower. We are shopping online for Christmas gifts. Pepper wanted to go to stores, but I am still scared of going places, especially when I am still weak and didn't want to bring Bucky.

Already I have most of the gifts picked out. I got Pepper, Betty, Jane, Darcy, and Natasha a day at the spa/salon. For Clint and Thor I got them each a new race car game. For Steve I got him colored pencils. For Fury, I got him some yoga lessons as a joke, beneath the lessons is a new tracking device that Tony made.

Pepper is helping me come up with an idea for Bucky and Phil's gifts. Nothing seems to jump out of me as a good gift for my father and his bonded. We are having a hard time coming up with the perfect gift.

We have been getting gifts for a few hours. My body is feeling weak, wanting to take a nap. But I fight the feeling, having nightmares of Them every time I sleep. The dreams have me screaming out, my voice loud for once.

Suddenly the Avengers comes racing into the room. I jump, startled. Bucky, Clint, Phil, Fury, and Natasha are looking at the windows while the others are looking Pepper and me over. Pepper and I look at each other, puzzled.

I gasp as Pietro swings me up in his arms. He looks around the room, body tensing. There must be something because Bucky and Bruce turn to me. Thor gasps in shock as blackness swarms around Pietro and me.

Suddenly we are in a forested area. Lots of men are standing around us in red cloaks with the hoods up, shielding their faces. They are on their knees, repeatedly bowing, foreheads touching the ground. They are chanting something in a language that I don't know or recognize.

Pietro seems to understand the language because his face turns to fear. He races from the circle. But as we get to the edge of the circle, I hit a wall, falling from Pietro's arms. He keeps going for one step before turning back to me.

I stand up, wanting to get to Pietro but can't get past the invisible wall. He races back to me but bounces off the wall, unable to get to me. I cringe, wondering what's going to happen, scared of what's happening and how scared Pietro is.

Pietro whimpers, looking at something behind me. Slowly my head turns as my eyes look at whatever is happening. A huge man, in black pants, is standing there. He has a black cloak over his shoulders but open, showing his bare chest.

I gasp, stepping away from this man, terrified of him. My back touches the invisible wall, stopping me. Fear grips me, sending my heartbeats into overdrive. My mouth dries, no volume for screaming or begging for no pain.

Suddenly the man grabs me, forcing me to lie on my back in the middle of the circle. Even though I scream and struggle, he is too strong for me to get away. My legs kick as my hands beat his chest, but he doesn't seem to notice.

Pietro keeps slamming against the wall, trying to get to me. My eyes turn to the sky, knowing that nobody will come in time. Hopefully I can block out this embarrassing and frightening situation like I did with Them.

Hoping to not think or feel what's happening, my mind focuses on my mental landscape, where nothing can harm me. It's the middle of a forest with things that will take you off the path. If you get off the path, you are lost.

I know that to the very far right, there is a metal door, where behind it is my memories of Them. Luckily for me, the door hasn't been opened in years. Because when I see the memories, each image is black, nothing else.

This is where I go when the therapist asks me to look inside my mind. The last person who got into my mind got lost and I had to find him and force him out. Luckily for me, I know how to control everything inside my mind.


	3. Chapter 3: Safe

**Hello everyone. I am back. Sorry for the long wait. Sadly, there is no bun in the oven, which is good because I live with my in-laws who are really unhealthy. They make serial killers look like saints. Anyway, hope you like this new chapter.**

Loud angry voices break into my landscape. I focus on the voices, realizing that they are Bucky and Coulson. Though Bucky's voice sounds more hollow, like he's the killing machine, the Winter Soldier. Both of them sound worried.

Slowly I travel out of my mind, bringing myself back to the present. My entire body hurts, though not my intimate spot which sends happiness through me. I struggle to wake up, wanting to see Bucky and the others again.

It takes forever for my vision to clear. I'm still on my back, on the ground. This time the man is not on top of me. The bowing men are all lying over in the circle, clearly dead. The scary man is standing up fighting with Bucky.

Coulson has me in his arms, having just killed the last of the bowing men. My arms wrap around his neck, holding on tight. During all this, I keep my eyes on Bucky, worried about him getting hurt. That would kill me.

Finally, after a very long fight, Bucky snaps the scary man's neck. I sigh in relief as the body falls to the ground. Bucky walks over to me, mechanical, like he's the alpha wolf and nobody should mess with him or his pack.

Without thinking, I reach for him. The fear that I've been bottling up is almost overfilling. It's so scary that I'm almost hysterical. What should help me is being in someone's arms that I completely trust and right now that's Bucky.

Tears pour out of my eyes as Bucky grabs me. I bury my face against his shoulder as my arms wrap around his neck. Unbidden, I begin sobbing uncontrollably. Glad that we are both safe right now and still alive.

############################################################################################################

Hours later, I must have cried myself to sleep because I wake up as Bucky sets me down on his lap as he sits down. I whimper, not wanting to let go of Bucky, scared that if I do, the scary man will have me again.

"How is she doing?" Pietro asks, sitting down beside Bucky. "I'm sorry that I couldn't get her out of there." He whispers.

"It's not your fault. You tried to get to her. When that didn't work, you got us to your position." Coulson says, sitting on the other side of Bucky.

"It will take a couple hours for us to get to Avenger Tower. Wanda and Thor will put magic wards around the Tower to keep her safe." Fury says from across the aisle.

"Good. If this happens again, I will…" Bucky pauses, unsure how to finish that but knows he'll do anything to keep me safe.

I smile, finally feeling safe after so long. My body relaxes as I allow my mind to slip into a deep sleep. Bucky will keep me safe, so will the other Avengers and friends. They are my new, dysfunctional family, one that I will never trade.


	4. Chapter 4: Asgard

**Sorry it has been so long since I've updated. I have been trying to find a job and stay sane with my in-laws. They used the money to get fuel for our monitor on stupid things that they don't need until summertime. Oh well.**

The Next Day:

All of us went to Asgard. While we are gone, Thor and Wanda will ward the Tower from all magic. When they are done, they will come to Asgard. Heimdall said that he would watch over the Tower in case the wards fall.

Odin was scary so I stayed close to Bucky and Phil. All the Avengers told Odin about me, explaining my past and what recently happened. I didn't want to hear it again so Bucky and Phil took me out of earshot but still in sight.

After the brief discussion, Frigga gave us all a tour. She didn't act weird around me which I'm thankful for. She explained that unmarried men and women sleep apart from each other, never in the same wing of the castle.

Nicely she said that I could stay with Bucky and Phil in their room because they are bonded, which is married in Asgard. Bucky, Phil, and I all thanked her, along with the others. They know that I have nightmares when sleeping alone.

Sif, one of Thor's best friends, gave us females new dresses for dinner tonight. There will be a great feast to celebrate the joyous togetherness of the Avengers and friends. The Asgardians want to know about battles and loves.

Fandral gave the males outfits to wear for dinner. He smiled nicely at me, kissing my knuckles as he bows to me. The smile turned into a smirk as I blushed at his gentleman-ness. Bucky glared at Fandral until he left.

Thor came and took us around Asgard, showing us all the sights. After a while, Bucky carried me because I was getting tired. Thor didn't spend a lot of time on the quest, taking us back to the castle close to when dinner starts.

All of us were put in gender separated rooms to get ready. All the dresses are different colors and types. Natasha got a dress like Sif's, since they are both fighters. Some have sleeves while others have long tails.

I got into a light blue dress that is floor-length. It has a low-cut bodice and straps over the biceps instead of the shoulders. The collar is black with small pearls that are just a lighter color of black than the bodice. It comes with matching slippers.

When we all reach the dining area, everyone looks at us, speechless. My cheeks redden from all the amazed looks. Thor leads us to our spots. We are all in different sections of two very long tables that are below the high table.

Thor leads Jane and me to the high table. Jane's seat is to the right of Thor's, which is to the right of Frigga's. My seat is to the left of Loki's, which is to the left of Odin. We are all that's sitting at the high table.

Once Jane and I are sitting, Thor sits in his chair. I smile at Loki, who smiles back. For some strange reason, I'm not getting a scary vibe from him so he probably isn't going to attack at any minute like during the battle of the Chitauri.

Bucky and Phil are not too happy, not wanting me so far away from them. I gently smile at them, not too scared, since they are at the end of their table, which is closest to my spot. Phil is stopping Bucky from coming and getting me.

"Honored guests; we welcome you to Asgard." Odin announces, standing up and raising his wine glass in a toast.

Everyone grabs their wine glasses, holding them up before taking a sip. I'm a little behind everyone, unsure what to do. I just follow Loki's lead. It takes a couple seconds for Bucky to drink his wine, still uneasy about the seating arrangements.

"Before we begin eating, I have an announcement." Odin begins, standing up. "Ambassadors from different worlds in the Nine Realms will be visiting Asgard this week."

"Father, I did not think that they would be coming, since my Midgardian team is here." Thor asks; a little worried.

"That was before you brought the Lucky Charm here. They want to see her." Odin replies in a no nonsense tone, all business.


	5. Chapter 5: Seven Realms

**Hope you like this chapter. My muse went away for a little bit but I think it's back. Hopefully.**

 **This chapter has Game of Thrones, Doctor Who, Star Wars, and Chronicles of Riddick characters. From Doctor Who are the Thals, Yeti, Sontarans, Captain Jack Harkness/Face of Boe, Headless Monks, Sirens, Weeping Angels, Racnoss, Judoon, Ood, Sycorax, Gelth, and Tree of Cheem.**

 **Star Wars has some of The Force Awakens (7) and the first six movies.**

 **Though the Chronicles of Riddick one is from the story Borrowing Trouble by fringeperson. You might want to read that story before this chapter or he's the story. Riddick and Reynolds (from Firefly) know each other. They and Jack make it off the Dark Planet. They stay on the Serenity. Riddick is Papa Wolf, Reynolds is Captain Dad, Kaylee and Riddick love each other and she's pregnant. River becomes Riddick's daughter like Jack.**

 **I changed stuff about the Nine Realms. Instead of Asgard, Midgard, and Jotunheim being their own Realms, I put them all together. It makes it easier to put all the other planets that I like in the story. It will explain what I did.**

 **If you need to know what the aliens look like, just look under Doctor Who.**

The Next Day:

Lots of aliens have arrived. They are all from the Seven Realms. Thor explained to all of us about the Seven Realms. He had Loki do illusions that show all of the Realms and the characters that live there. The show was amazing.

Realm one has Asgard, Midgard, and Jotunheim. Midgard and Asgard are the same distance from the sun but on opposite sides so they don't crash. Jotunheim is past Pluto but looks like it has a close sun because the barely there light is magnified by the snow.

Realm two has Westeros and surrounding places, Skaro, Vanaheim, and Sontar. Skaro has a poisoned atmosphere but humanoids have adapted and are known as Thals. Vanaheim has Hogun's people. Sontar has people as Sontarans.

Realm three has four unknown planets, which are the only ones habitable. Weeping Angels, Headless Monks, Sirens, and Gelth are the four types of aliens. They live on separate planets. Most of the aliens are glowing and spirits.

Realm four also has three unknown planets that are habitable. The three types of aliens are Judoon, Racnoss, and Yeti. Judoon are Rhinoes, Racnoss are half human, half spiders and the Yeti are abominable snowmen with great intelligence.

Realm five has Asylum and one unknown planet. The Necromongers lived on Asylum before trying to take over all other Realms. Sycorax live on the other habitable planet. Both types of aliens are dangerous and always fighting.

 _In my dimension, I appeared on a space ship. The ship crashed onto a planet with three suns. When night finally came, during an eclipse, scary creatures attacked. Riddick and Captain Reynolds saved me, even though I was hurt._

 _After that, we stayed on Serenity. Riddick fell in love with Kaylee, which I was ok with since I'm like Riddick's daughter. He is very protective of me and Jack, who they also saved from the Dark Planet. Kaylee is now pregnant._

 _Riddick became the doctor of the ship. After Simon and his sister came on board, Jack and I got River to trust Riddick. She also became one of Riddick's daughters, which Simon wasn't too happy about. Simon and Jayne slowly became friends._

 _My strange trip was in Realm five but I don't know if the Riddick in this dimension is the same as my dimension. The Riddick in my dimension was an escaped convict and murderer. Though the times he killed was because they were trying to kill him or ones who were pedophiles._

 _I told Bucky and the others about Riddick and what happened. Thor told me that he knew where that planet is. He also said the history of that planet is exactly like what happened to me. Riddick saved three people; a man and two girls._

Realm six has Cheem and Ood. The Cheem and Ood races are peaceful and friends. Their planets are on the same side of the sun but spaced apart and going the same way so neither planet is in danger of slamming into each other.

Realm seven has lots of different planets that are habitable. It is the farthest away from Realm 1. There are lots of people coming from that Realm, all coming in space ships. Most of the aliens there look like humans.


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting Second Family

**Hello Everyone. I'm back. I still don't have a computer and for the past week my internet has been down. Sorry about not posting. Hope you like the new chapters on all my in-progress chapters.**

I walk towards the throne room, where Odin demanded that I come. A female servant is showing me the way because my sense of direction is screwed up. That is her only job, taking me places, unless I'm with the other Avengers or Loki.

Stepping into the throne room, I stop, gasping. Riddick is standing in front of the crew of Serenity, angry. He is glaring at Odin, I know that because I know him but it's hard to tell since Riddick has black goggles over his eyes.

"Riddick!" I exclaim, running towards him, happy at finally being with him again, also happy about the crew being here too.

Reaching Riddick, I wrap my arms around his waist as his arms wrap around my shoulders. He holds me close, resting his chin on top of my head. A purring sound comes from his chest, sending safeness and reassurance through me.

"Audrey, what is going on? Who is he?" Bucky's angry voice demands from behind me, sounding like he's the Soldier.

"Bucky, this is Riddick. Remember, I told you about him." I quickly exclaim, turning to my father, still in Riddick's arms.

In a flash, Riddick has forced me behind him and he's lunging at Bucky who is lunging at him. They collide, fighting each other. Neither one is getting the upper hand, both having the same amount of strength.

I stumble but Mal keeps me standing. My eyes turn to him as I smile, happily. Knowing that Riddick and Bucky can't kill each other, I hug my second family. Mal, Inara, Kaylee, the baby boy, Jack, River, Simon, Jayne, Wash, Zoe, and Shepherd Book.

Done, I turn to Riddick and Bucky. They are still trying to kill the other but both have super speed and can't deeply cut the other one. Steve and the other Avengers are wondering what's going on with Bucky and Riddick.

"Enough!" I scream out, glad that I actually got it to be loud, stopping Riddick and Bucky's fight. "Papa Wolf, that is my father, Bucky. Bucky, that is Riddick, Papa Wolf." I introduce.

"Baba, ni shuo dang ni nianqing jiu sile." Riddick exclaims in Chinese, turning to me. (Father, you said he died when you were young.)

"Xianran, wo de muqin yong ziji de jingye huaiyun. Ta meiyou gaosu renhe ren, zhidao wo yujianle ta." I quickly explain in Chinese. (Apparently my mother used his semen to get pregnant. She didn't tell anyone until I met him.)

Riddick glares at Bucky, who just looks back, arms crossed in front of him. While they are having their silent conversation, I introduce the other Avengers to the Serenity crew. The Avengers are excited to meet my other family.

My second family isn't too sure of the Avengers. But they calm down a lot when I start explaining everything. Inara quickly hugs me, trying to send comfort and reassurance. Kaylee also hugs me, along with River and Jack.

Riddick and Bucky finally come over, both still upset about the other. I smile at both of them, looking them over for injuries. Neither one will show how much pain they are in, since they are both super soldiers, able to fight really well.

For the rest of the day, I catch up with the Serenity crew. Kaylee's son is Junior, named after his father, Richard B. Riddick. I tell stories about my time with the Serenity crew to the Avengers. Bucky and Riddick are talking privately.


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting Westeros

**Hi everyone. I'm back. I know its been a while. I still don't have a computer and my spouse has finally started letting me use his. The updates might take a while because I'm pregnant with twins, due in February. This story is now on WordPad, so there might be mistakes like two capital letters when only the first one is supposed to be. Their and with and the and and might also be misspelled.**

 **Also I changed what happened in Game of Thrones. I don't like that certain people died, like Khal, Oberyn, Doran, Trystane, and maybe Sandor and Jon.**

 **##################################################################################**

 **THE NEXT DAY:**

I am in the Throne Room, sitting on a smaller throne, next to Odin, Frigga, Thor, and Loki. My second family and my avenger family are gathered to the side, looking all around for threats, protecting me.

Odin wants me here so that everyone can meet me. Apprantely I am the good luck charm. If I am happy and safe, the people with me will have good luck. If someone hurts me, that person and thier group will have bad luck.

All of the species from the different planets want to give me presents, hoping to get on my good side so they will have good luck. Though I think only my second family and my avenger family will have good luck.

First up is the people from Westeros from the Second Realm. They look like humans and are in differnt style clothes and some armor. Their outfits are like different time periods of Earth's history.

There is Khaleesi Daenerys, Khal Drogo, Oberyn Martell, Ellaria Sand, Robb Stark, Jeyne Westerling, Sansa Stark, Jon Snow, Brandon Stark, Tyrion Lannister, Lord Bronn, Jamie Lannister, Brienne of Tarth, Arya Stark, Jaqen H'ghar, Gendry, Sandor Clegane, Jorah Mormont, Grey Worm, and Missandei.

 _Daenerys, Drogo, Grey Worm, Missandei, Oberyn, and Ellaria are in hot climate clothes. Grey Worm and Jorah are Daenerys and Drogo's guards. Missandei is like Daenerys handmaiden, silent until talked too._

 _Grey Worm, Missandei, Oberyn, Ellaria, and Drogo have kind of darker skin but not too dark. They are lighter than African-American people. They just look like they got a lot of sun but not lobster red._

 _Sansa, Jon, Robb, Jeyne, Brandon are in snow climate clothes. Robb and Jeyne are married. Sansa and Jon are lovers. Brandon is paralyzed and pushed around in an old-fashioned wheel chair._

 _Bronn, Jamie, Brienne, and Sandor are in armor. They have polished swords and nice cloaks. Bronn, Jamie, and Brienne's armors are also polished. Sandor's armor has chinks in it, showing that he has won a lot of fights._

 _Arya, Jaqen, and Gendry are in spring time clothes. They are staying behind everyone else, unsure why they are here. Jaqen is prepared for anything to happen, protecting Arya. Gendry is also protecting Arya._

 _Gathered around Daenerys are three huge dragons; a huge black one, a medium red one, and a small green one. They are looking everywhere, repeatedly looking over at me to make sure that I'm still safe._

 _Daenerys and Drogo are rulers of Westeros, which has eight kingdoms. They live in Kings' Landing, which is a small land but where all Kings lived for centuries. It is above Storm's End kingdom and next to The Reach kingdom._

 _Oberyn and Ellaria are Lord and Lady of Dorne, though they are not married, only lovers. Dorne is at the bottom of Westeros and always very hot. They look like they won't burn easily or at all._

 _Robb and Jeyne are Lord and Lady of the North, which is at the top of Westeros. It is the biggest land though less people. They protect Westeros from creatures and bad people that live north of them._

 _Jamie and Brienne are Lord and Lady of the Westerlands kingdom and Riverlands kingdom. They are next to each other, above the Reach Kingdom and next to Kings' Landing. The Riverlands are below the North._

 _Sansa and Jon are Lord and Lady of the Iron Islands kingdom. The islands are above Westerlands kingdom and to the side of the top of the Riverlands kingdom. She was married into the Greyjoy family but didn't love him. She only loves her cousin, Jon. Sandor is her guard._

 _Brandon is the Lord of the Vale of Arryn kingdom. It is above Kings' Landing and to the side of the Riverlands kingdom. He is the nephew to the Arryn family and when they all died, he took over. He is a great Lord._

 _Tyrion is the Lord of the Reach Kingdoms. He became Lord after Khaleesi and Khal defeated the Tyrell family. The Reach is above Dorne and below Westerlands and Riverlands, and is next to the Stormlands. Lord Bronn is his protector._

 _Gendry and Arya are lord and lady of the Stormlands. He is the true firstborn son of the Baratheon family but was considered a bastard until Khaleesi and Khal took control of Westros. Jaqen is Arya's guard. The kingdom is above Dorne, next to and below the Reach and below Kings' Landing._

 _The Eight Kingdoms are The North, The Vale of Arryn, The Reach, The Westerlands, The Riverlands, The Iron Islands, Stormlands, and Dorne. There were originally Seven Kingdoms but Dorne made a pact with Khaleesi and Khal._

All of them bow or curtsy to Odin, Frigga, Thor, Loki, and then me. The Asgardians bow their heads, respectfully. My cheeks redden, still unused to being the center of attention without anger being present.

"My Lady, we bring presents from all seven Kingdoms." Khaleesi says, gesturing to the others to bring thier gifts.

Oberyn sets a set of knives on the steps, leading up to the thrones. They are made of Valerian steel, which is strongest and lightest metal in Westeros. He bows to me, before returning to Ellaria's side.

Jamie sets a chest, about the size of a horse saddle, of gold, rubies and diamonds jewelry on the steps. They come from the mine in the Westerlands. He bows to me, before returing to Brienne's side.

Brandon sets a beautiful quilt on the steps. It shows a map of Westeros. Sewn into the fabric are cloth that you can only get in the Vale. Nicely he bows to me before returning to the group.

Tyrion sets some dresses that have roses sewn onto the fabric. They are made in the Reach's natural dress. One of the dresses is fancy enough to be a wedding gown for whenever I get married. He bows before returning to Bronn's side.

Gendry puts a couple silver bands and a gold crown on the steps, that he made himself. There is a band for my neck, two for my wrists, and two for my ankles. They are jewelry. The crown is white gold and not flashy, like a normal crown.

Robb sets a small puppy on the steps. I straighten up, liking animals. The puppy eagrly bounces up to me. Bending over, I pick up the puppy, setting him on my lap. The puppy licks my right hand, before laying down.

"My Lady, my husband and I brought a horse for you. Since we could not bring him inside, he is outside, waiting for you." Khaleesi adds.

I turn to Bucky and Riddick, wondering if I should go outside or wait a bit. Bucky shrugs while Riddick nods, gesturing outside. I stand up, noticing that the Asgardians also stand up, looking at me.

"Lets go see the horse." I whisper, having to strain to be heard by all the people from Westeros, who bow.

Walking forward, I pause, remembering that I don't quite remember the way outside. Bucky and Riddick come up. They gently put thier hands on my back, leading me outside. Coulson is by Bucky.

Outside, standing next to three men dressed like Drogo, is a white stallion. Coulson takes the puppy as Riddick leads me to the horse. I gulp, having not ridden in a couple years, since my family died.

Suddenly Drogo is there. His hands gently grip my waist, lifting me up, onto the horse's back. My hands grip the reins as my legs tighten, not wanting to fall. Drogo steps back, smirking at Riddick, who glares.

I giggle, gently touching my heels to the horse's flanks. He walks forward, sensing that I'm skittish of going too fast. I like the horse, turning him around after getting to the edge of the courtyard in a canter.

Smiling, I stop the horse. Jaqen is there. His hands grab my waist. I hold onto his shoulders as he takes me off the saddle. Gently he sets me down in front of him, between him and the horse.

My cheeks redden as he looks down at me. Biting my lower lip, I lower my gaze to his sternum which is level with my head. He chuckles, sending a strange feeling through me that I kind of like.


End file.
